<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Life Belongs To Me Now by Midnight Rain (MidnightRains)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795376">Your Life Belongs To Me Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRains/pseuds/Midnight%20Rain'>Midnight Rain (MidnightRains)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM elements, Bellamy has a full bladder kink, Bellamy is a right bastard, Bladder Control, Catheter Play, Desperation, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Murphy has no say in what Bellamy does to him, Murphy is an experiment, Murphy is an innocent victim, Oh one more thing: Murphy is like a week shy of 18 so there's that, This is where it starts, bathroom play, dom!bellamy blake, non con elements, sub!john murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRains/pseuds/Midnight%20Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy decides to take matters into his own hands and spare John Murphy's life. This should be interesting. Non con catheter play. If its not your thing, move on. There's plenty of fic in the sea. If it is your thing, come on in, get comfortable (or uncomfortable) and enjoy the scene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/John Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Life Belongs To Me Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is separate take on Bellamy's catheter kink, unrelated to the Soldier In Training/The New Assistant fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellamy remembered the urgency he’d felt, the unbearable fullness of his bladder that time when he was sick and required a catheter. A knot in the tubing had blocked the release of his bladder until Doctor Griffin finally noticed. By then, the bladder was so full he thought he would burst, but he’d enjoyed the sensations of jerking his body, sloshing the trapped liquid around inside. </p><p>Once he was older, Bellamy stole a bit of catheter tubing from medical and taught himself how to insert it into his own bladder. Tying it off, he’d drink until his bladder wanted to burst, and then he’d play. He’d knead and caress his tender abdomen, he’d make himself jump up and down, he’d crawl on all fours. And when he felt he couldn’t take it another second, he’d masturbate to ease the ache, and then he’d force himself to wait another ten minutes before he’d release the knot and let his bladder go. </p><p>Something was missing. It took him a while to figure out what it was. Unfortunately for John Murphy, Bellamy realised what was missing was a playmate. As a newly inducted guard assigned to patrol the kids in the sky box, he only had to choose one he wanted to use in his experiments. </p><p>He signed off on John Murphy, blocking out several hours where the delinquent was not to be disturbed. Bellamy slipped into his tiny cell with just a knapsack. The boy eyed the guard skeptically. “What is this?”</p><p>“Your lucky day,” Bellamy told the boy. He was nearly 18. His hearing would happen soon. Considering his crimes, he was going to be floated. “I’ve appealed for your life. On the condition that you submit to an experiment.”</p><p>“Fuck that. No way.” Murphy had spunk. He’d attacked most of the guards at least once. To what end, Bellamy couldn’t say. It was suicide. But then, he knew he was going to be murdered the day he became an adult. </p><p>“You haven’t even heard what I’m offering.”</p><p>The kid didn’t miss a beat, his blue eyes flashing with amusement. It was all a game to him. All the more reason Bellamy wanted to play with him. “Don’t care.”</p><p>“And I? Don’t care what you want. You’re a prisoner. Your life isn’t your own anyway. I was hoping you’d agree on your own, but that’s hardly a deterrent.” Bellamy pulled a syringe out of his bag. Murphy backed away, but he had nowhere to go but up against a wall. Bellamy didn’t need a specific placement, he just needed to get the needle in the skin. </p><p>Two seconds later, Murphy slumped and fell to the floor. Bellamy heaved him up, got him on the bed. The boy was stripped and restrained. It was really was easier this way, when he wasn’t able to resist. By the time he woke, well. It would be too late to offer further objections. </p><p>Bellamy was anything but gentle as he fastened the medical restraint cuffs around each wrist and ankle. Because this was his first time, and Bellamy was pretty sure the kid was going to wake up with a fire in his belly, he slipped a padded collar around his neck and fed a belt through the clasp to pin his head down. He could thrash all he wanted, and he wouldn’t hurt himself. Another set of belts went over his chest and another over his thighs. While not strictly necessary, they’d help keep him still. </p><p>The final piece was a ball gag, as much to minimize his screams as because Bellamy just wanted to use it. He took great care inserting the catheter, the ultimate accessory he was adorning this prisoner with. He stroked Murphy’s cock, even though the boy was unconscious. He would be out for roughly half an hour before the dug started to wear off. </p><p>By then, he was fully cathed. Initially Bellamy used the tubing to empty Murphy’s bladder. He wanted to know exactly how much fluid was in there, by filling it himself. Altering the way the tubing behaved, he used a syringe to flush fluid into Murphy’s bladder. He capped it at 700 millilitres, and clamped the catheter off, sealing the water in the unconscious boy’s bladder. </p><p>Then he waited. He studied Murphy’s abdomen, delighted by the bulge his full bladder made. He was a thin boy, as most everyone on the Ark was. Especially the prisoners, who were fed only the barest minimum to keep them from getting sick. His ribs were visible under his skin the way Bellamy had him laid out. But now, his stomach was a smooth round mound, and Bellamy couldn’t keep his hands off it. </p><p>He caressed the mound, pressed on it, pushed his hands and released quickly to watch the sloshing of the fluid under the skin. He played with Murphy’s bladder with one hand while his other hand slipped into his own pants and stroked his cock. He pulled back both hand when Murphy moaned, the first sign that he was waking.</p><p>Blue eyes fluttered, the boy whimpered. And then he promptly tried to scramble away. The belts that held him rattled, and his bladder sloshed and rolled with spasms. Blue eyes filled with tears and fear. He couldn’t move his head much at all, he had just enough slack to try and look away. Bellamy drank it all in. Fuck, all he could think was he’d made the right choice. </p><p>The sounds Murphy made behind the gag were delicious. Bellamy eased his hand down to the boy’s distended bladder. “I know you must be really confused right now. And yes, I know you feel like you have to piss. You can’t. You have a catheter in. And I have it set so you literally can not piss. You’re holding 700 millilitres of water right now. Plus whatever your body naturally makes. Now that you’re awake, I’m going to observe you for a little while. This is important research I’m doing, Murphy. You should feel very honored I chose you. You’re not going to be floated on your birthday next week, this research is too valuable.”</p><p>While he spoke, Bellamy stroked and caressed the mound. It was hard to the touch, now, as the bladder reacted to the constant heavy, bloated feeling. He had to really press his fingers into Murphy’s skin to get the reaction he wanted, setting the fluid in motion. Tears streaked the boy’s face, slobber trailed down his cheeks. </p><p>Bellamy moved his hand, and his arm bumped Murphy’s cock. The moan that came from the boy’s throat was like a jolt of lightning that struck Bellamy’s core. He pressed his hand down on Murphy’s belly, his other hand moving to grip that cock. Murphy’s hips sparked, rutting his cock against Bellamy’s hand. And endless series of whimpers and moans fought against the ball gag, as Bellamy experimented with stroking Murphy’s dick.</p><p>Bellamy jerked his hand away when he felt Murphy’s balls tighten. He wasn’t sure he wanted to allow orgasm. Not with the catheter fed up to his bladder. “The experiment is going well, Murphy. You’re doing great. I’m going to add just a little more fluid.” </p><p>Murphy’s eyes went wide as Bellamy filled the syringe. He flushed the line, then fed another 200 millilitres in. “Do you have any idea how remarkable this is? 900 millilitres your first time. I feel like we should go for an even ten liters. You’re going great, Murphy. Just relax. I know it hurts. Of course it does. Your bladder is being stretched beyond normal limits. There we go. That's it. Good boy.”</p><p>Bellamy clamped the tub once again, trapping the fluid. He poked and prodded Murphy’s mound again, measuring it with his fingers, pressing down and forcing the fluid to slosh. Murphy was blubbering behind his gag, his eyes an endless ocean of tears. </p><p>“Ten minutes for ten liters, Murphy. I need to measure the size of your belly for ten minutes. It’s huge, by the way. I know you can’t really see it. But you can feel my finger.This is your belly button. And this,” he said as he slid his finger over the rock hard bulge, “is your groin.” </p><p>Bellamy maintained constant stimulation to the mound, redoubling his efforts when Murphy seemed about to lose consciousness.”You’re almost done, Murphy. Five more minutes. You’re doing so good. I can’t say for sure until I see how much fluid you void out, but I’m going to say the experiment is a success.”</p><p>Bellamy knew he had probably done too much too quickly but damn, it was worth it. Murphy’s bladder was huge. Especially against his too-thin frame, it was just beautiful. Bellamy had yet to tell the kid he was going to subject him to this experiment daily. Eventually he hoped to remove the restraints and get Murphy on his feet. He wanted to see him standing up. He wanted to make him walk. Make him jump. Make him crawl on all fours. He wanted to get to the point he could take the catheter out once the fluid was in place and force Murphy to hold it in. </p><p>Most of all, he wanted to fuck the kid with his bladder seconds away from bursting. He’d get there. He told himself just filling the boy up was enough for his first session. “Because this is your first time and it’s all so new and exciting, I’m going to empty you through the catheter. Maybe tomorrow we’ll try taking the cath out so you can piss for me.” Bellamy smiled. “Oh. You didn’t think doing this one time was all you had to do, did you? Every day, Murphy. We’re going to do this every day. You’re going to learn to look forward to your training.”</p><p>Murphy shook his head as best he could given how thoroughly he was restrained. </p><p>“Now now,” Bellamy patted Murphy’s belly, bearing down enough force to jostle his bladder. The mound rippled from the movement. “There’s still room in there. I could add another syringe if you’d like. Either way, you’ve earned another ten minutes before I’ll allow you to void.” </p><p>Murphy would quickly learn Bellamy was not one for negotiations. He was one for enforcement. He was conducting an experiment, however unethical, and he was going to mold and shape his test subject to his will. Murphy’s life would be spared, but it belonged to Bellamy now. Bellamy assumed ownership of Murphy’s body. Starting with his bladder. </p><p>The boy’s eyes went wide. Bellamy’s goal was not to instill fear in him. Respect, yes. Obedience would come. He was confident, with a strict training regiment, he would learn respect and obedience both. It would take time. Murphy would spend a great deal of that time strapped down and pumped full of fluids. </p><p>“You’re beautiful, did you know that? Has anyone ever told you? You have gorgeous eyes. Especially when you cry. It makes them look electric.” Bellamy’s hand slipped down the front of his pants again, and his other hand splayed flat against Murphy’s bladder. “I’ll tell you what. Holy fuck, you’re just so beautiful and I want to fuck you so bad, but I don’t think you could handle being untied right now, so I’ll just have to jerk off. I’ll allow you to empty after I climax, whether that’s one minute or an hour from now.” </p><p>It took less than three minutes before he soiled his pants. Once he did put himself back together, he pulled a measuring cup from his bag and fed Murphy’s catheter into it. He unclamped the catheter, and let the fluid spill into the receptacle. Murphy’s whimpers turned to moans of relief, maybe even pleasure, as his bladder was allowed to relieve itself. Of course there was entirely more fluid in his bladder than the cup could hold, and when the volume neared the top, Bellamy resealed the tube.</p><p>“It only holds two cups. This is going to be a process.” Bellamy caressed Murphy's bladder each time he clamped it shut, delighting in how the tension that met his probing changed as he released more and more of the fluid. Several minutes later, Murphy was empty, and Bellamy removed the catheter. He held Murphy’s cock as he withdrew the tubing, and he couldn’t resist stroking the swollen member. “Do you want to orgasm, Murphy?”</p><p>The boy just stared at him. The gag was still in place, preventing him from speaking. Bellamy looked to his eyes and decided that yes, Murphy wanted to be jerked off. Bellamy obliged, thrilled when the climax happened within a few well paced strokes. </p><p>“You really are gorgeous, Murphy. My gorgeous boy.” Bellamy kept him restrained while he cleaned him up, and when he began to untie him, Murphy just laid there completely spent. The gag and collar around his neck were the last to be removed. Bellamy had wiped Murphy's face clean, but a bit of slobber drooled out when he removed the gag. He didn't offer the towel to sop it up.</p><p>“Fuck you, Bellamy.” </p><p>“I’ll do that next time. Only you’ll be the one getting fucked. While your bladder is holding ten liters. See you tomorrow, Murphy.” Bellamy collected his things and left Murphy naked and trembling on his cot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and Comments are love.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>